


Unforgettable

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Honeymoon, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Beca and Aubrey reminisce about the night they met while on their honeymoon. Aubrey discovers Beca is really just a big ole softie.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have like three or four of these one-shots written out and they kind of go in the same universe but they aren’t necessarily in order. If you like this one and would like to see more like it just let me know.

The hotel room was dark except for the dim light of the moon reflecting off the water into the open windows. The only sound that could be heard was the waves crashing against the shore of the beach outside the room. The light breeze cooling off the two women who lay curled around each other in the center of the heart shaped bed. Finally taking a break from their honeymoon celebrations.

“Oh God, what a day!” Aubrey exclaimed as she snuggled further into her wife.

Beca smiled and held on tighter to Aubrey. “I know right, I still can’t believe we are fucking married dude. I love you so much,” Beca said as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of Aubrey’s neck. 

“If I weren’t so exhausted right now I would shout my love for you from the rooftop baby,” Aubrey said around a yawn. 

“I don’t think this resort is ready to see Aubrey Posen-Mitchell in all of her naked glory,” Beca said winking at her wife. “ I guess you will just have to tell me. I will never get tired of hearing it”.

Aubrey smiled at Beca, “I’m so glad we found each other baby. Some days I barely remember how it happened, but I am so deliriously happy that it did.” 

“Seriously? I remember every detail from that night. I mean it was the greatest night of my life before this one. I knew once that night was over that you were it for me. I knew I was going to marry you one day,” replied Beca.

“That was years ago Beca, I doubt you remember every detail,” Aubrey said doubtfully.

Beca sat up in the bed covering her bare chest with the sheet as she rose up. She started twisting her wedding band around on her finger trying to get used to the weight of it being there.

“Okay so it was October twenty second and I was in town for the Oktoberfest thing at the park. It was still warm out so I was wearing cut off shorts and a Motley Crue t-shirt and my low top converse. You were wearing that body hugging white tank and those tight ass jeans that I love so much and boots that made you taller than normal.”

“I spotted you from where I was hiding sipping my beer and leaning up against that big oak tree. You were just drinking your nasty fruity drink and dancing to the music the Coldplay cover band was playing”

“I figured I might as well introduce myself to you, at least see if I had a chance. Just as I was walking towards you though some guy came up and started putting his hands all over you, presumably asking you to dance. You were giving off the get the fuck off of me creep vibe, so I decided to pretend to be there with you in hopes of him leaving you alone.” Beca glanced up at Aubrey who was listening with rapt attention.

“I walked up behind you and put my arm around you while handing you my beer pretending I had purchased it for you. I called you baby and you kissed my cheek, you were so relieved someone was going to help you out.”

“We just started talking and ignoring Mr. King of the Jerkwads and eventually he got the hint and left the two of us alone. You asked me if I was drunk, and I slurred as I told you I was sober.” Aubrey giggled then, remembering that part of the memory well.

“We introduced ourselves properly and then you grabbed my elbow and pulled me with you to the bar. You wanted to thank me for saving you from handsy by buying us shots. The one thing I don’t remember was how many shots we did, it felt like fifty the next morning.” Aubrey and Beca both laughed.

“We spent the whole night talking and drinking, I was having so much fun I didn’t want the night to end. You told me you had work the next day so you would have to leave soon, but that you wanted me to walk you home.” Beca smiled up shyly at Aubrey.

“We held hands for the entire fifteen block walk from the park to your front porch. I wanted so bad to kiss you, but I didn’t want to be too aggressive. When we got there I leaned up to kiss your cheek. You quickly moved your head however and kissed me right on the mouth. I had to pull you in and deepen the kiss you were just too perfect for me to not. Once we needed to come up for air, I took out my phone so I could let you program your number in it. I kissed you on the cheek and wished you a goodnight.” Beca looked at Aubrey whose eyes were brimming with tears.

“My God Beca, how do you remember all of that so well? You are such a softie and I just love you so fucking much!” Aubrey half laughed half cried as she threw herself into Beca’s arms and pushed her back on the bed. 

Beca giggled as Aubrey started kissing her all over her face. “Okay first of all, I am not a softie. I am Beca ‘effin Mitchell and I am bad ass. Secondly I started smiling that night three years ago and haven’t stopped smiling since. Every moment I have spent with you Aubrey has been unforgettable.” Beca said with a contented sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr, I’m mitchsentrash on there as well.


End file.
